


Вопросы доверия

by Bronach



Series: Снежный цикл [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Psychological Trauma, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Все кошмары и трудности позади, казалось бы, впереди только счастье, но телесные и душевные раны не позволяют забыть о случившемся.Сиквел к "Тёплому снегу" (действие происходит через год после основных событий)
Series: Снежный цикл [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648546
Kudos: 2





	Вопросы доверия

Автоматические кованные ворота со скрипом закрылись, пропустив автомобиль во внутренний двор. Дэвид вышел из машины и с удовольствием вдохнул ароматы свежей зелени и распускающихся цветов, которыми был пропитан мягкий тёплый ветерок. Весна плавно перетекла в лето, и солнце уже пригревало вовсю.  
Как же здесь было хорошо, вдали от городской суеты и смога. 

Дэвид не думал, что когда-нибудь снова будет с радостью возвращаться в этот дом, что при взгляде на кирпичную громаду будет теплеть на сердце, что его будут здесь ждать.

Год минул незаметно, наполненный хлопотами и глобальными переменами. Всё теперь стало по-другому и сам он превратился в другого человека. Словно сбросил оцепенение, вытряхнул пыль из уставшей и рано постаревшей души. Жизнь вновь обрела яркие краски и новые цели. 

Он снова мог писать и отдавался этому занятию с тем удовольствием и рвением, которые были ему свойственны лишь в юные годы. Его труды уже приносили первые плоды: новая книга должна была выйти осенью. Агент и издатель были очень довольны и предвещали неплохую прибыль. А деньги сейчас имели для Дэвида немалое значение. Огромный старый дом требовал постоянных вливаний, да и на семью уходило немало.

Семья. Его собственная настоящая семья. Самая большая драгоценность. Для своих любимых мальчиков он не жалел ничего, для них только всё самое лучшее и никак иначе. 

К сожалению, всё было не так радужно, как ему бы хотелось. Джонатан восстанавливался тяжело, и если телесные раны после длительного лечения и физиотерапии удалось устранить практически полностью, то душевные никак не желали затягиваться. 

Дэвид с болью вспоминал первые месяцы после того ужаса, что они пережили. Джонатан вздрагивал от любого прикосновения, иногда вскрикивал от малейшего звука, сжимался в комок, когда альфа пытался его обнять. Отказывался выходить на улицу, а если они и выбирались на прогулку в сопровождении кого-нибудь из друзей, омега всё равно постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, предпочитал стоять или сидеть, прижавшись спиной к стене, чтобы сзади точно никого не было. Его категорически нельзя было внезапно окликать и тем более тихо подходить со спины, он впадал в истерику, а потом, придя в себя, долго извинялся.

Он извинялся до сих пор, за каждую мелочь. Пока это не удавалось побороть.

Натан сразу сказал, что потребуется хороший психотерапевт. Дэвид и сам это понимал, поэтому, как только Джонатан окончательно встал на ноги и ему дали добро на выписку, альфа созвонился с тем, кто когда-то вытащил его самого из тяжёлой затяжной депрессии.  
После первого же сеанса доктор Норман со вздохом сообщил, что им предстоит очень долгий путь и возможно потребуется подключить медикаментозную терапию. 

— Дэвид, — начал осторожно психотерапевт, — я считаю, юношу стоит поместить на время в специализированное учреждение. Я уже не работаю там, но связи остались.  
— Нет…  
— Ты же сам прошёл через это, знаешь как важна особая спокойная атмосфера безопасности, без каких бы то ни было внешних раздражителей и бытовых забот. Там же он смог бы продолжить и свою физиотерапию, у них прекрасные специалисты.  
— Я не оставлю его одного. Он никому не доверяет, ему плохо, когда меня нет рядом.  
— И в этом тоже проблема, Дэвид. Он попадает в полную зависимость от тебя, а это может крайне негативно сказаться как на лечении, так и на его личности в целом. К тому же, ребёнок. В своём нынешнем состоянии Джонатан может причинить вред и ему в том числе.

Дэвид долго взвешивал все за и против. Как решить, что будет наилучшим вариантом для Джонатана, чтобы это привело к максимально хорошим и быстрым результатам? Но точку в этом вопросе поставил сам Джонатан. 

— Я не сумасшедший, — серьёзно и твёрдо проговорил он, когда Дэвид озвучил свои переживания. — Меня не нужно изолировать, мне просто требуется время. Я согласен ходить на сеансы к этому доктору, если ты считаешь, что это пойдёт мне на пользу, хотя пока не понимаю, чем они могут мне помочь. Но я хочу остаться с тобой и малышом. Вы единственный свет, за который я цепляюсь, единственное, что меня согревает.

Это было самое длинное и самое осмысленное, что сказал ему омега за прошедшие пару месяцев. И это явно потребовало от него большого сосредоточения душевных сил.

Джонатан оказался сильнее, чем все о нём думали, чем сам Дэвид привык его считать. Он яростно боролся со своими демонами, а доктор Норман помогал ему в этом. 

Дэвид окружил своего любимого заботой, избавил ото всех возможных хлопот. Нашёл хорошего няня для маленького Терри — приятного омегу средних лет, обожающего детей. Правда Джонатан и сам с удовольствием возился с сыном, хоть и не мог кормить его самостоятельно и первые несколько месяцев был сильно ограничен в подвижности. Ему нравилось находиться рядом с малышом, петь ему, что-то рассказывать. В такие моменты он выглядел умиротворённым и счастливым.

По прошествии полугода его состояние заметно улучшилось. Но то, что было между ними до похищения, так и не вернулось. Та близость, то всепоглощающее доверие, та любовь, вспыхнувшая так внезапно и согревшая их израненные души.

Дэвид помнил, что когда-то пообещал отпустить Джонатана, когда закончится временная регистрация, если тот захочет уйти. И хотя эти мысли отдавались болью, он твёрдо решил, что не станет насильно удерживать его подле себя.

Джонатан позволял целовать себя в щёку, обнимать легонько, иногда сам переплетал пальцы Дэвида со своими. Он был одновременно и рядом, и где-то далеко. 

Доктор Норман запретил интимные контакты, если только омега сам не проявит явную инициативу.  
А Натан, со свойственной ему лёгкостью, заявил, что течка всё расставит по местам.

— О боги, Нат, течка не решение всех проблем! — взвился тогда Дэвид. — Секс вообще ничем нам не поможет. Может стать только хуже!  
— Считаешь? — Натан улыбнулся. — А я думаю, что это станет определённым показателем, неким маркером пройдённого пути. Покажет, насколько Джонатан смог пережить то, что случилось, может ли он вновь раскрепоститься в твоих объятиях, полностью довериться тебе. Первая совместная течка — это важно, Дэйв. К тому же, знаешь, мне кажется этот твой док копает слишком глубоко, а проблема отчуждённости между вами лежит где-то на поверхности. Да, будет замечательно, если Норман поможет справиться с теми глубинными травмами, которые Джонатан получил за время жизни в общине и того похищения, но решит ли это вашу личную проблему? Не следуй слепо советам мозгоправа, присмотрись к Джонатану сам, попробуй разглядеть, что его в действительности беспокоит.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто что-то знаешь, — с подозрением проговорил Дэвид.  
— Не знаю, но вижу кое-что знакомое в его поведении. Однако же, тебе должно быть виднее, он же твой омега в конце концов.

И вот прошло уже больше года.  
Джонатан снова улыбался и смеялся, проводил много времени на свежем воздухе, играя и гуляя с сыном, правда предпочитал не выходить за территорию их участка, но всё же. Он больше не оглядывался и не шарахался от каждого шороха, кошмары почти перестали мучить его по ночам. Он часто читал в кабинете Дэвида пока Терри спал, не чурался объятий и поцелуев со стороны альфы. Радостно встречал его после поездок в город. С удовольствием встречался с друзьями, засиживался у Итана, пока Айзек пропадал на работе.  
И даже, к величайшей радости Дэвида, вернулся в их общую спальню, казалось, с удовольствием прижимался к альфе во сне.  
Но они так ни разу и не занимались любовью.

Иногда Дэвид явственно видел, что омега хочет зайти дальше поцелуев и объятий, он чувствовал его жар и возбуждение, но стоило только попытаться приласкать, проникнуть пальцами под одежду, как Джонатан тут же зажимался и каменел. А после бесконечно просил прощения и виновато поглядывал на альфу, будто ожидал какого-то наказания.  
Это убивало Дэвида. Не само отсутствие интимной близости, нет, благо он уже был не в том возрасте, чтобы это было частой физической потребностью, а то, что Джонатан считал виноватым именно себя, мучился из-за этого и замыкался в себе. Поэтому через какое-то время Дэвид оставил попытки вернуть их отношения на прежний уровень.

Джонатан продолжал регулярно посещать доктора Нормана, но не рассказывал Дэвиду о своих терзаниях.

Альфа не торопил его, не наседал с расспросами, продолжая делать всё, чтобы лечение шло успешно и давало результаты. В конце концов, он видел, что Джонни гораздо лучше, снова мог прижимать его к себе по ночам, зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы, проводить долгие совместные часы в играх и забавах с ним и Терри, а это уже немало.

Дэвид взбежал по ступеням крыльца. Настроение было хорошим. Он привёз Джонатану экзотические фрукты и лакомства, которые можно купить только в Фарране, и новые развивающие книжки для Терри. 

Дом встретил его тишиной, и Дэвид тут же ощутил лёгкий укол беспокойства. Он окликнул домочадцев, но ответа не последовало. Быстро преодолел расстояние до кухни, сгрузил на стол покупки и выглянул на веранду. 

Во дворе на молодой свежей травке Терри играл в мячик со своим нянем, и Дэвид, увидев их, облегчённо выдохнул. И что на него вдруг нашло? Джонни мог быть у Итана, ничего необычного.

— Лу, привет! — окликнул он няня и приветливо махнул рукой. — Как вы тут? Где Джонатан?  
— Привет-привет. Терри, смотри кто пришел, ну-ка, помаши ручкой. — Малыш радостно заулыбался во все свои десять зубов и неуклюже переваливаясь зашагал к альфе, протягивая к нему испачканные ладошки.

Дэвид спустился с веранды, присел и развёл руки, а когда маленький омежка плюхнулся ему в объятия что-то счастливо лопоча, подхватил и закружил его в воздухе.

— Джонатан должен быть в доме, — сообщил подошедший к ним Лу. — Я не видел его с обеда, но он сказал что неважно себя чувствует и наверное простудился, поэтому пойдёт приляжет. Думаю, он отдыхает наверху.  
— Вот как. Спасибо, Лу, тогда поднимусь к нему, узнаю не нужны ли какие-то лекарства.

Альфа чмокнул сына в щёку, потёрся носом о покрытую мягкими как пух кудряшками макушку, и передал его на руки няню.

— Ещё погуляете?  
— Да, мы недавно вышли, — с улыбкой ответил Лу и быстро переключил внимание на Терри, увлекая того в очередную игру.

В спальне Джонатана не оказалось. Поначалу Дэвид не волновался, просто прошёлся по комнатам, где омега любил отдыхать. Не все комнаты в их доме были приведены в нормальное жилое состояние. Они пользовались лишь ограниченным числом помещений огромного особняка, многие оставались наглухо закрыты. Требовалось немало средств, сил и времени, чтобы полностью привести дом в порядок.

Дэвид быстро обошёл второй этаж, поднялся на третий, где они почти никогда не бывали. Нигде не было ни следа того, что омега недавно там находился. Постели убраны, все пледы аккуратно сложены, подушки на диванах взбиты и расставлены. Альфа вернулся на первый этаж: столовая, кабинет, игровая, каминный зал, библиотека — везде было пусто.

Сердце беспокойно заухало в груди. Волна отчаяния и паники поднялась из глубины. Он успокаивал себя. Никто не мог вот так взять и незаметно похитить Джонатана прямо из дома, где кроме него был ещё и Лу с ребёнком; сам омега вряд ли вышел прогуляться по городу, он до сих пор не делал этого без сопровождения. В последнее время Джонатана не мучили панические атаки и истерики давно перестали накрывать его приступами, поэтому сомнительно, чтобы он сделал что-нибудь безрассудное, что могло ему угрожать.  
Оставался Итан.

Дэвид достал телефон, быстро нашёл номер друга и нажал набор. Итан взял трубку после второго гудка.

— Привет, Дэйв! Видел твою машину. Как съездил?  
— Привет, Ит. Да, всё нормально, подробности потом. Скажи, Джонатан у тебя?  
— Что? Нет, мы виделись утром, попили чаю, к нам присоединился Лу, а потом они ушли готовить обед. Что-то случилось?  
— Я просто… кхм, я не могу его найти, Ит, — ответил альфа придушенно, чувствуя, как стиснуло горло подступившим страхом.  
— Так, Дэйв, спокойно. Ну никуда он не мог уйти, а о другом и не думай. Вдохни-выдохни и пораскинь мозгами. Лу-то что говорит?  
— Что Джо плохо себя чувствовал и поднялся к себе отдохнуть.  
— И? Его нигде нет? Ты везде смотрел?  
— Ну конечно! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Стал бы я тебя беспокоить по пустякам?  
— Да ты только этим и занимаешься, — проворчал Итан. — Ладно, слушай, помнишь, когда вы только переехали, Джонатану часто требовалось уединение, особенно после приступов, и он забирался во всякие тёмные укромные уголки. То в прачечной засядет, то в кладовой…  
— Подвал! — воскликнул вдруг Дэвид, перебивая его. — Я не смотрел в подвале! Ит, спасибо, я тебе перезвоню, — протараторил он и отключился.

Дэвид, не глядя, клацнул выключателем и, перескакивая через одну ступеньку, спустился по крутой лестнице вниз. В подвале стояла тишина, если не считать тихого гула оборудования основных коммуникаций за одной из дверей. 

— Джонни! — позвал он осторожно. — Хороший мой, отзовись, прошу тебя.

Он проверил все закутки, облазил все трубы, осмотрел стеллажи в прачечной. Будто искал ребёнка или кота. Но Джонатан действительно умел прятаться, когда хотел побыть в одиночестве.

Осталось только одно место, где Дэвид поначалу и не думал искать, это было слишком, даже для Джонатана.  
Погреб.  
Глубокий, темный и холодный.  
Туда даже не проводили электричество. Одним богам было известно, как это помещение использовалось в клановую эпоху. У Дэвида на этот счёт была масса предположений, одно хуже другого. 

Альфа схватил с полки старый походный фонарь, включил его и стал спускаться. Хлипкая деревянная лестница вела вниз, в непроглядную тьму.  
Голые кирпичные стены воняли сыростью и плесенью, пол растрескался и похрустывал под ногами. Фонарь едва освещал круг полтора метра в диаметре. Дэвид шёл вдоль стены, чтобы совсем не потеряться в пустом пространстве. Погреб был очень большим и вскоре свет из открытой двери остался далеко позади. Осторожные медленные шаги альфы отдавались гулким эхом.

Сначала он принял это за груду ветоши, но она пошевелилась, и Дэвид чуть не выронил фонарь. Нервы были напряжены до предела. 

— Джонатан! — ахнул он и, быстро преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, поставил фонарь на пол и сам опустился подле омеги. 

Джонатан сидел прямо на полу, у дальней стены, сжавшись в комочек. Он шарахнулся от альфы, когда тот протянул к нему руку. 

— Джонни, малыш, это я. Это всего лишь я, не бойся, — ласково проговорил Дэвид.  
— Не надо, — пискнула омега, вжимаясь в стену.  
— Солнышко моё, что случилось? Кто тебя так напугал? — спросил альфа взволнованно и мягко коснулся его плеча. 

Джонатана било крупной дрожью.

— Не надо, — жалобно повторил он, не поднимая головы и крепче обхватывая колени.

Альфа лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, что доктор Норман советовал для таких случаев. Нужно прежде всего успокоиться самому. Он постарался усмирить своё заполошное поверхностное дыхание. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.  
И тут до него наконец дошло. 

Запах. Ещё не сильный, но спутать его ни с чем невозможно. У Джонатана началась течка и, похоже, это выбило его из колеи.  
Дэвид вспомнил, что омега за всё прошедшее время ни разу не говорил, что его хоть как-то волнует отсутствие течек. Возможно, он и не хотел, чтобы цикл восстановился, но почему?

Дэвид очень осторожно и нежно обнял омегу. Тот был таким холодным. Необходимо было срочно вытащить его из этого проклятого погреба.

— Пожалуйста, я не хочу, — пробормотал Джонатан, всё ещё пребывая в мире своих страхов.  
— Джонни, ты можешь заболеть, если останешься здесь ещё хоть на минуту. Я отнесу тебя наверх. Тебе не нужно бояться, я не сделаю ничего плохого.

С этими словами он подхватил дрожащий комочек на руки, тот тут же попытался вырваться, но через мгновение вдруг стих и обмяк, ткнулся холодным носом в шею альфы. 

— Дэвид... — прошептал омега. — Мне так холодно.  
— Ещё бы, дурилка моя, забрался в подземелье, просидел тут неизвестно сколько, — ласково проговорил Дэвид, попутно радуясь, что приступ, кажется, миновал и Джонатан снова узнаёт его.

Обратно двигался почти наощупь, фонарь пришлось оставить позади, и единственным ориентиром служил прямоугольник света, падающий из открытой двери.

Наконец, жуткий погреб остался позади, а затем и подвал. Дэвид остановился на минуту, переводя дыхание. Впереди был ещё один подъём по длинной крутой лестнице, а его возраст уже, к сожалению, не позволял с лёгкостью взмывать по таким препятствиям вверх с ношей в руках. 

Джонатан по-прежнему сильно дрожал, но успел обвить его шею худенькими ледяными руками. Дэвид перехватил его поудобнее и направился к очередной лестнице.

Наверху он занёс Джонатана в ванную комнату и усадил на низенький стул, тут же сорвал с вешалки пушистый халат и накинул его на плечи омеги.

— Тебя нужно согреть, — сказал Дэвид, наполняя ванну.

Он присел на корточки напротив Джонатана, погладил его сцепленные в замок пальцы.

— Давай я помогу тебе раздеться и залезть в ванну, — мягко предложил он.

Омега покачал головой и тихо ответил: — Не надо, я сам.

Дэвид знал, что настаивать не стоит, поэтому поцеловал его в лоб и поднялся.

— Чего ты так испугался, Джонни? — повторил он озвученный ранее вопрос.

Нехорошая кривая улыбка тронула губы омеги.

— Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось снова. Чтобы меня приволокли за волосы и раздирали на части, долго, невыносимо больно. — Он помолчал. — Когда это началось, я вдруг забыл, что я больше не там. С самой первой течки и до последней никогда это не было хотя бы... нормально. Я не знаю, как оказался внизу, Дэвид. Я только хотел… — Джонатан опять замолчал, пожевал губу. — Прости, тебе пришлось тащить меня аж сюда. Я повёл себя как настоящий псих, да? Я думал, что всё это уже закончилось, и эта темнота больше не застанет меня врасплох, но когда она пришла, я просто погрузился в неё с головой.  
— Всё в порядке, Джонни. Это ничего. Я всё понимаю, — Дэвид ласково погладил его по голове. — Ванна уже наполнилась, грейся, не буду тебе мешать. 

Альфа вышел, тихо притворил за собой дверь и обессиленно привалился к ней спиной. Он ведь знал, верно? Знал всё это и так. После того, что рассказывал ему о себе Джонатан несложно было догадаться и обо всём остальном.  
Дэвид так мечтал об этой первой совместной для них течке и совсем не подумал, чем это может быть для омеги, после того, что тот пережил.

— Совместная течка — это важно, Дэйв, это показатель, — буркнул Дэвид, вспоминая слова Натана. 

Собравшись с силами, альфа оттолкнулся от двери и поспешил вниз. Что ему делать? Как поступить? Он не будет принуждать Джонатана, это он знал точно. Но как помочь ему переступить через ту боль, забыть о ней и пойти дальше? 

Дэвид спустился в холл. Слышно было, что Лу с Терри на кухне, наверное уже время полдника. Он отошёл в зал и снова набрал Итана.

— Ит, сможешь забрать Терри и Лу к себе? — начал он без предисловий, но спохватившись добавил, прежде чем Итан успел что-то сказать: — С Джонатаном всё в порядке, я нашёл его.  
— Кхм, ты называешь это «в порядке»? Что он там делал? И почему нужно забрать твоего сына?  
— У него началась течка и спровоцировала новый приступ, — со вздохом ответил Дэвид. — Ничего не в порядке, как ты понимаешь. Я не знаю, как он поведёт себя дальше и может ли его снова накрыть.  
— Ясно. Конечно я совсем не против забрать Терри на пару дней. Можем даже дать Лу выходной, я справлюсь и сам, да и Мэтти собирался завтра зайти. Что будешь делать?  
— А что тут можно сделать? Обеспечу ему покой и тишину, посмотрю, есть ли необходимые лекарства в аптечке, вроде Нат выписывал ему что-то. Дам успокоительное, пусть отдыхает.  
— Это всё хорошо, Дэйв, но знаешь, пройдёт полгода и течка придёт снова. Успеет ли доктор Норман проработать эту проблему и доверится ли ему Джонатан в этом?  
— И что ты предлагаешь, клин клином вышибать? — огрызнулся Дэвид.  
— Я предлагаю тебе быть рядом. Не подавлять и не усыплять его таблетками, чтобы самому в это время тенью слоняться по дому, а быть максимально близко к своему омеге, проявить всю нежность, на которую способен, и дать естественному процессу случиться самому. Не заставлять, не принуждать, просто быть в полном его распоряжении, чтобы Джо сам этого захотел и мог получить в любой момент.  
— А что если ему от этого станет только хуже? Что если он будет жалеть после? И что если он не захочет.  
— Не захочет — скажет. Боги, Дэвид, ты как ребёнок! Ну позвони доктору Норману и проконсультируйся с ним. Возможно он подскажет лучшее решение. И пусть Лу приводит Терри, я жду. Удачи вам. Уверен, всё будет хорошо. Вы уже через столькое прошли, справитесь и с этим.  
— Спасибо, Ит.

Дэвид сообщил Лу, что Джонатан основательно приболел, поэтому он беспокоится, чтобы Терри не заразился тоже и договорился с Итаном, что тот заберёт малыша к себе.  
Лу отличался полным отсутствием любопытства к личным делам своих работодателей, а потому как обычно без лишних вопросов выполнил то, что от него требовалось. Дэвид поцеловал сына на прощание и пообещал Лу, что позвонит как только Джонатану полегчает. 

После их ухода он всё же позвонил доктору Норману. На удивление, тот посоветовал примерно то же, что и Итан: дать омеге полную свободу действий, следить за его состоянием, без серьёзной необходимости не давать никаких препаратов, за исключением, разве что, противозачаточных.

— На всякий случай повторюсь, что крайне не рекомендую заводить ещё одного ребёнка в ближайшие два-три года. Только за такой срок Джонатан сможет полностью восстановиться в физическом и психологическом плане, — сказал психотерапевт в конце разговора.

Дэвид поблагодарил его, но на всякий случай подготовил все лекарства, которые могли понадобиться, и перенёс их наверх.  
Намыл фруктов, привезённых из города, застыл на мгновение с вазой в руках, не решаясь подняться в спальню. 

Джонатан лежал, закутавшись в одеяло по самую макушку. Несмотря на недавно принятую им ванну, комната уже наполнилась его усилившимся ароматом, который сразу лавиной обрушился на Дэвида, мешая ясно мыслить. 

— Как ты? — спросил альфа, ставя фрукты на тумбочку, поближе к омеге, всеми силами стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид.

Джонатан неопределённо дёрнул плечом и выпростал из-под одеяла руку, чтобы достать из вазы пупырчатую, похожую на лягушку, фериданскую грушу.

— Не знаю, — ответил он спустя какое-то время. — Не скажу, что хорошо. Уже отвык от этого. Забыл, как оно бывает. Знаешь, наверное такое ощущение, как будто нестерпимо хочется почесать руку, которой уже нет.  
— Ну и сравнения у тебя, — чуть нервно усмехнулся Дэвид, опускаясь на пуф рядом с кроватью. — Если хочешь, у нас есть таблетки для подавления симптомов течки. Вместе с гормональными противозачаточными и лёгким успокоительным всё пройдёт почти незаметно. Скорее всего ты проспишь большую часть времени, сможешь отоспаться на месяц вперёд, — он мягко улыбнулся и легонько погладил омегу по плечу.

Джонатан странно посмотрел на него: поначалу удивлённо и кажется даже собирался что-то сказать, но потом нахмурился и промолчал. Он отложил фрукт и подтянул к себе колени, снова закапываясь в одеяло.

— Я понимаю, — глухо проговорил омега. — Давай, я выпью, что ты скажешь, чтобы не беспокоить тебя больше.  
— Джонни, я не настаиваю, просто хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше.  
— Это вряд ли поможет, — с горечью произнёс Джонатан. — Знать, что не нужен тебе даже в течку — лучшее подтверждение моих страхов, — совсем тихо закончил он, пряча голову в подушку.  
— Что? О чём ты, родной? — поражённо выдохнул Дэвид.  
— Я знал, что так будет. — Он вдруг резко сел в постели, откинул с лица волосы и взглянул на альфу покрасневшими влажными глазами. — После того, что со мной сделали, мне самому противно на себя смотреть. Ко всем старым шрамам добавилось столько новых уродливых отметин. Я весь изрезан. Не могу тебя винить, это и правда выглядит отвратительно. Но сегодня ты был так заботлив, и я подумал, что может хотя бы в течку… Впрочем, забудь. Я ведь и правда не хотел, чтобы она начиналась, по многим причинам. Ждал и боялся. Радовался, когда её не случилось через полгода после рождения Терри. Натан сказал, что это нормально. Но когда и через год течка не пришла, я решил, что потерял способность к деторождению. И, боги, как я был счастлив! — Джонатан сухо всхлипнул и скомкал в кулаках одеяло. — Я не говорил этого ни доктору Норману, ни Натану. Новая течка и беременность — ничто не вводило меня в такую апатию, как мысли об этом.

Дэвид не прерывал его, давая выговориться, хоть слова омеги и проходились по сердцу острым лезвием.  
Джонатан заговорил совсем сбивчиво:

— Ты сторонился меня, а я убеждал себя, что это только из-за моих ран, и когда снимут повязки быть может ты снова… но нет. Ни разу за всё время ты не прикоснулся ко мне так, как раньше.  
— Джо, я не могу понять, — со вздохом признался Дэвид. — Ты же сам не хотел этого. Каждое прикосновение пугало тебя. Я не животное, живущее инстинктами, чтобы набрасываться на тебя, когда тебе плохо и некомфортно. Ты сам говоришь, что боялся и не хотел течки. Неужели я стану принуждать? Но твои шрамы не имеют к моей сдержанности никакого отношения. Я готов днями напролёт целовать каждую отметину на твоём теле, лишь бы забрать воспоминания о той боли, что тебе причинили. Ты держал меня на расстоянии и я не настаивал, я не имел и не имею на это никакого права. Но ты должен знать, что я люблю тебя больше жизни и нет ничего в этом мире, что было бы мне дороже тебя.

Омега поражённо смотрел на него, так долго сдерживаемые слёзы тонкими ручейками бежали по его щекам.

— Не хочешь больше детей — пусть, я понимаю, сколько травм у тебя связано с этим и как сложно оставить позади то, что с тобой сделали, — продолжал Дэвид, пересев на кровать и заключив его ладони в свои. — Только твоё счастье имеет для меня значение. Если ты не готов к близости, я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Мне хорошо уже от того, что вы с Терри рядом.

— Но это всё только слова, да? — прошептал Джонатан после длительного молчания. — Ведь ты до сих пор просто сидишь и смотришь на меня.

В следующее мгновение Дэвид смял его губы в несдержанном поцелуе.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Джо? — проговорил альфа, покрывая мелкими поцелуями его лицо. — Я не святой. Я с ума по тебе схожу и хочу тебя до безумия. Ты себе даже не представляешь, как тяжело сдерживаться, находясь рядом с тобой, тем более сейчас. Я сделаю для тебя всё, всё, что ты захочешь. Но если ты боишься, я остановлюсь и не прикоснусь к тебе.  
— Я боюсь только теней из прошлого, а не тебя, Дэвид, — счастливо пробормотал омега, обхватывая его руками за шею.

И Дэвид отпустил себя.

Выпутать из одеяла и нескольких слоёв одежды тёплое податливое тело омеги оказалось не так просто. Дэвида трясло от нетерпения. Так долго сдерживаемая страсть рвалась наружу, и пугала самого альфу.  
Главное не причинить боли. Нельзя торопиться. У них так давно ничего не было.  
Джонатан должен запомнить только удовольствие и оно должно быть настолько оглушительным, чтобы он забыл обо всём прошлом негативном опыте. Конечно, это не просто, но Дэвид постарается. Это всё для него, для его любимого мальчика. 

Дэвид узнавал его заново. Тело омеги разительно отличалось от того, каким он его запомнил. Конечно, ведь в последний раз они занимались любовью, когда тот был ещё беременным.

Джонатан спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя и сильно закусил губу, когда альфа избавил его от одежды. И тихо ахнул, когда тот прижался к большому шраму на его животе. Дэвид проследил его губами и нежно прикоснулся к другому, в районе ребра, а затем к следующему. Карта боли, навеки запечатлевшая страдания, которые пришлось пережить его любимому. Он не может их стереть, как и воспоминания, которые до сих пор иногда заставляют Джонатана с криком просыпаться посреди ночи. Но он сделает всё, чтобы отныне в жизни омеги было только счастье и множество радостных моментов, которые со временем смогут вытеснить весь тот ужас, что ему довелось пережить.

Когда волна жара отступила, оставив приятную истому, Дэвид приподнялся и куснул омегу чуть пониже уха. Джонатан застонал тихонько, но изогнул шею, подставляясь. Под губами альфы по нежной коже во все стороны разбежались мурашки. Дэвид лизнул место укуса, потёрся носом об ухо любимого и тихо спросил: 

— Знаешь, что это означает?  
— Да, — выдохнул Джонатан. — Я читал в твоих книгах. Так когда-то помечали своего омегу. Но ведь теперь это не работает.  
— А мы представим, что работает. Ты теперь мой омега, навсегда, ничто не изменит этого. Это наш маленький тайный обряд. Пусть эта метка защитит тебя от любых теней. Они не посмеют больше приблизиться к тебе.  
— Спасибо, Дэвид, — с улыбкой ответил Джонатан. — Это ничего, что мне уже хочется продолжить? — спросил он смущённо спустя несколько мгновений.  
— Я в твоём полном распоряжении, столько, сколько захочешь, — ответил альфа, касаясь губами его плеча.


End file.
